List of cancelled series
Rue 2010 Photo-bo vs. Ob-Otohp: Photo-bo fights his alter-ego, Ob-Otohp. Only six episodes were made before Rue announced its discontinuation. 2012 Victory 2: The followup to Victory. Although heavily advertised, only one episode was published. It was later deleted along with the advertisements. 2013 Angst: Edgar gets an e-mail from a cousin he had never met, Hikari. Hikari invites Edgar over to Japan for a proper reunion. Once Edgar gets there, he runs dangerous errands for Hikari and succumbs to a life of crime. The first episode, which introduced Hikari and his e-mail, was deleted due to the plotline being complicated to meet child-friendly standards. rad256 2011 College Psychics released on May 16, 2011. It was finished in June 2011 but deleted in February 2012 when Rad deleted many of his movies. 2012 Defeating Zimbiru released on December 27, 2011 and it was cancelled in May 2012 due to popularity loss. All the episodes were deleted. 13 & Friends was a short series based of YouTuber Shane Dawson's series Shane Dawson & Friends. 5 Zimmer Twins Character (Edgar, Eva, 13 and two fictional: Edgar's girlfriend Cynthia and the twins' Cousin Kendall) hosted short segments. The Cancerian released in September 2012 as a part of ZT Party Week - which Rad played a major role in. It was cancelled in February 2013 due to popularity loss and Rad's lack of enthusiasm in continuing the series. All the episodes were deleted. The Cancerian Weekly Update was the Wednesday Party of ZT Party Week and cancelled in November 2012. I was the weekly update of The Cancerian and when cancelled, a lot of the episodes were deleted just like The Cancerian. Saturday Night Live ran from November to December 2012. It was a show similar to Blahbumian's Dance Party Friday but it included live performances and the latest news on Zimmer Twins and worldwide. 2013 13's Food Rap was a miniseries created by Rad after the first part became a must see. It wasn't technically cancelled, since it didn't have a cliffhanger at the end, but some say it was. Catboy 2010 He-Edgar was a popular series and done twice but never had a proper season finale. 2011 Virtual War '''was supposed to be an indirect follow-up to The Never Ending Movie (because the main villain Tabuu returned), although it failed to gain the same kind of attention. 2012 '''ZT vs. Machines '''was supposed to be a gag running from a joke formed on another site he used, AoPS. It ended due to unpopularity. 2013 '''The ZT Saga '''was supposed to originally be a series done by about 7 or 8 users, advertised as "A part of ZT history". Eventually Catboy just tried to do it by himself and sugar puff, and even later by himself. However, this was canceled in early 2013 when he had too many series' running at once. '''Catboy's Emails '''was a series dedicated to Dragunov_1, who currently holds the record for longest series with Edgar's Emails. Ironically, Catboy had the last email sent to Edgar, with a virus that destroyed the computer. '''The Catboy Show '''ran as a mashup of all of Catboy's characters that he used to sign up for other users series'. Although only one full episode has been released (1.1-1.4), Catboy has unreleased-on-Zimmer Twins plans to continue it after Zimmer Twins The Movie and season 4 of Are You Zimmer Enough?. '''Great Escape, advertised as "the best series yet" from Catboy, was unable to reach the attention originally believed that it would get. However, this series was not entirely canceled. The episodes that ran were episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, part of 5, 7, and 10. Seven *burp*s, started by a must-see movie by Catboy, was cancelled after five parts. However, this is a little controversial, since the description of each part clearly states that the current part must become a Crowd Pleaser to have the next part made. Ahcoo 2013 Ahcoo's Journal, also commonly known as "A.J.", was a series that ran 13 episodes, 12 of which were official. There was an attempted comeback for this series that ended in 2012. The comeback, released in 2013 as "AJ: National Derp (Ep 1)" was released. Ahcoo later deleted this movie, as it was a failed attempt. It also discussed the recent Sandy Hook shooting, which was an insensitive topic. The 24 or so viewers to see it have my greatest apologies. Imastamper 2010 '''Cat Band '''was a series by Imastamper about 13 and his cat buddies forming a band. It went nowhere, and was cancelled, because AIZT was also in the making. '''Poof '''was a series by Imastamper. It was supposed to be a continuation of AIZT Season 2, where everybody thought Imastamper was dead. The plot was to form a search party and start looking for her, but the series only had 1 episode, and was never posted on zimmertwins.com. Instead, on YouTube. It even had a theme song, ''"Kibou no Kakera", ''by Nana Kitade. The series was soon after taken down along with Imastamper's YouTube account. Category:Series